After Hours
by Teacup Countess
Summary: After surviving a week at Freddy's, Mike gets strange dreams of what happened years before. Sequel to Graveyard Shift.
1. A Brand New Start

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's.**_

_**A/N- New Year, New Story. Since I finished Graveyard Shift, It's time I started this new tale. I present to you, After Hours. I want this finished before FNAF 3 comes out. (Who knows, maybe I'll start the first chapter of that tale. Current title is Dead Of Night. I have an interesting idea about how to start that tale.)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- A Brand New Start**_

Well, let's just say even months after I quit working at Freddy's, I still get dreams about what happened. I guess there's another tale that needs to be told.

I just happened to be the best man for the job. I don't know what caused it, but I think it has something to do with the ghosts.

Before I feel the need to check myself into the same place Jeremy is staying at, I need to explain just where I'm at now. I work in a warehouse. It pays better and there's no seven-foot-tall cartoon death machines stalking me. I moved out of my cousin's place and everything is all right.

I doubt these weird dreams would ruin my now normal life.

* * *

After one rather taxing shift (almost broke my foot after dropping a crate on it), I went to my bedroom and laid down.

I found myself in a nearly dark room, sitting on a chair. A swinging bare bulb lay over my head. I felt a tiny hand tap me on the shoulder. My gaze fluttered to a clock on the wall. Midnight. Six ghostly figures stood around me. They soon took shape into a group of children, ranging in ages from five to twelve.

"Don't mind us," an eight-year-old Asian girl said. "Just passing through."

"They told us about you," the oldest of the group, an Indian boy, added. "But we too were also trapped."

"Toy models," a little girl with curly blonde hair said. "We were the toy models."

"Locked inside plastic for only a few weeks," One of the other two children said. He had messy hair and freckles. His younger brother looked pretty much the same.

"We were just glad we had others to play with us," a shy, dark-haired boy in a hooded sweatshirt and jeans said.

The kids disappeared, but I still could hear one final statement.

"Wouldn't you like to see what one of your predecessors went through?"

An eerie electronic giggle filled the air. I woke up suddenly. If this means I'm going to return to Freddy's in my dreams, then I want no part of it. I've had enough of having to babysit a pack of possessed robots.

The scene faded to the interior of a messy car. Soda cans, heavy metal CDs, magazines and several other items covered the passenger and back seats. I sat in the driver's seat. I looked at the car radio. It was quarter til midnight. I pushed the car door open and walked into the building in front of me. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, or at least the 1987 version. I had enough time to go to the bathroom and fix my hair before the shift. I checked my reflection once I got inside. Had I suddenly become a different man? Lighter complexion, curly red hair, and terrified-looking eyes. I fished a comb out of my pocket and ran it through my hair a couple times. I slowly looked in the direction of the hall. I wonder what this job might entail.

* * *

_**Pardon the shortness of this chapter. I'll get to the goods in the next chapter.**_


	2. Keep It Wound

**_A/N- And Now, time for the fun part._**

**_Chapter 2- Keep It Wound_**

* * *

I felt weird. Walking around in another person's body, even if it's only a dream, isn't something I want to do. I strolled down the long hall to the security office. It was much larger than the one that I had previously worked in. Two massive vents replaced the doors on the left and right side. The hallway ahead gave me chills every time I looked at it. The usual desk set up existed here as well: drink, desk fan, monitoring equipment. Something beside the desk caught my eye. I picked it up, curious as to what it was. I now held an empty Freddy Fazbear head.

The tablet I used to monitor the camera feeds sat beside the drink cup. I picked that up and sat down on the office chair. I took a deep breath. Would I even have a Phone Guy giving me advice here? I hate to admit it, but I'll be stuck without someone here to explain what's going on.

Sure enough, the phone rang. I let it go to the answering machine.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

Yep, apparently Phone Guy was working for this company in the 1980's. I'd know that voice from anywhere. I nervously clutched the tablet and flipped through the various feeds. One feed labeled "Prize Corner" had a strange feature. In the corner of the feed was a button marked "Wind Music Box". I wonder what that did. I shouldn't ask that question. Of course it wound a music box, but why would they need something like that?

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" He cleared his throat. "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."

I gave a faint smile. Of course they'd tie the shiny models into a criminal data base. No one wants a serial killer hiding among the employees.

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible."

I groaned. So Toby was once the night guard here?

"Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."

Oh, so that's what that thing does. I paused. So what does this animatronic look like? The one that I have to wind up the box for? I checked the stage cameras. The shiny, cheerful-looking toy models stared into space. I don't think any of these would be affected.

"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without its costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

I glanced at the mask sitting beside the desk. This was my only way of defending myself from these guys this time. I put on the mask and they'd think I'm one of them.

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

A flashlight lay on the desk. I picked it up. I better have this close by. I shone the flashlight down the hall. Nothing was there. They haven't started moving yet, but any second now they'll walk off the stage. I checked the stage camera. Bon-Bon (I'm calling him that to avoid confusion) and Chickie (same reason) had left, leaving Fred alone onstage. Where could they be? I scanned every single party room and found Bon-Bon in one, clutching his guitar.

"Hey, mister!" he said. His voice was calm and collected, but I could detect a faint hint of malice. "Want me to keep you company? I mean, you're in there, and I'm here. Must be lonely working at night." I switched cameras. Damn, even in 1987 these creatures like to taunt security guards. I wonder where Chickie went. My gaze shifted to another party room.

Yep, Chickie was there, staring into the camera. Apparently, she had removed her beak and eyes before leaving her post. The hole where her beak used be now resembled a huge creepy smile. "Oh, goody. I love new faces," she cooed. "The last guy in your position was just so ugly." She sounded like an obnoxious, peppy teenage girl. Why on earth did she have to look the part? Old Chica was a bit on the hefty side, but this new model looks... attractive. (That is, if she still had her beak and eyes in)

I switched to the prize counter. A large gift box was the room's centerpiece. Beside it a shelf filled with plush toys. I pressed the Music Box button. Once the meter was full, I lowered the tablet. I heard another voice, this one silly and cartoony, but also incredibly nervous.

"Don't mess up, don't mess up," the voice said. "I can't embarrass Freddy." I shone my light down the hall. Fred stood there, shaking. He brought one leg forward. "Oh, darn. Mister Security Guard's looking at me." He froze in place.

Okay, so apparently the new Freddy (who I'm calling Fred) gets nervous easily and is obsessed with living up to his predecessor's legacy. I think when I turned off my flashlight, he dashed back down the hall. I saw Chickie standing in his place.

"My, aren't you cute," she said. She rotated the cupcake in her hand slightly. "You're an improvement over what's-his-face."

I shivered. I can't believe one of the animatronics is hitting on me. I raised my tablet and wound up the music box a little more. Something was slowly rising out of the present box. A white face with garish make up stared at me. This was the animatronic I had to worry about? This puppet thing?

I threw on the mask, just in time to see Bon-Bon enter the office. "Where'd he go?" the rabbit asked. "I could have sworn there was a guard here. But it's just another Freddy." He quickly left. I checked the camera again to see if the music box needed winding. I gasped. The box was wide open. The puppet was gone.

**_All around the cobbler's bench_**

**_The monkey chased the weasel_**

**_The monkey thought 'twas all in good fun_**

**_Pop! goes the weasel._**

**_A penny for a spool of thread,_**

**_A penny for a needle_**

**_That's the way the money goes,_**

**_Pop! goes the weasel._**

I heard an eerie, high-pitched androgynous sing-song voice coming down the hall. The puppet was out and after me.

* * *

**_It won't take me long to finish this tale, so I'll definitely be finished before FNAF 3 comes out._**


	3. Pop Goes The Night Watch

_**A/N- This chapter will introduce the character who, in my own words, "Almost everyone who played the game wants to beat his perpetually smiling plastic face in with a sledgehammer". Also, since the demo might be out soon, I'll wait till the full game is released to write Dead Of Night. I need time to outline the story.**_

_**Chapter 3- Pop Goes The Night Watch**_

* * *

There are times where I'm glad that I'm only dreaming, This was one of those times.

I had some freakishly tall and thin puppet headed straight for me and nothing would coax him back in the box. I checked the time. It was almost six. Then Jack (since everyone else gets a nickname, he deserves one too), would have no choice but to return.

I looked at the cameras, trying to calm my mind. I checked the kid's cove camera. I got a bird's eye view of the broken down Foxy replacement. I think they called it "Mangle". This wasn't enough. Jack was on the move and I was close to being shoved in a suit.

I'm sitting here and listening to him repeat the same verses of pop goes the weasel over and over again.

**_All around the cobbler's bench_**

**_The monkey chased the weasel_**

**_The monkey thought 'twas all in good fun_**

**_Pop! goes the weasel._**

**_A penny for a spool of thread,_**

**_A penny for a needle—_**

**_That's the way the money goes,_**

**_Pop! goes the weasel._**

Jack reached one hand towards me before a bell chimed.

Now I'm awake. Wow, I thought I'd never return to Freddy's. Now, I just dreamed of what the night watch guy in 87 went through. Just who is he and why am I getting a first hand experience of what his job was like?

I went to my kitchen, ate a bowl of cereal, and then left for my warehouse job. I guess tonight I'll see what happens.

* * *

And after a normal day at the warehouse, I have returned to my dreams. I found myself back in the office, clutching the tablet. The Freddy mask sat beside me. I better keep that with me in case one of those plastic terrors decides to wander in and murder me.

I wonder what Phone guy has to say about today. I heard the phone ring. This must be him.

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"

I clutched the tablet and switched over to the parts and service cameras. I turned on my flashlight, just as he spoke the next words.

"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."

The broken down models sat in a circle. I could only see Bonnie (missing his face and arm), Chica (jaw barely attached to her head and missing hands) and Freddy (mostly intact). I assume Foxy was in there as well but out of the camera's view. I swallowed hard. So let me get this straight. The shiny, new kid-friendly models aren't the only thing I have to worry about. These withered husks of their former selves will wander out of the parts room and terrorize me? I flashed my light down the hall. No one was there, yet.

"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too."

Oh, great. There's one old robot that isn't persuaded by the Freddy head. He'll just attack anything that moves unless I flash lights at him from time to time.

"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."

I can add Jack to the list of robots who aren't fooled by the Freddy head. I don't want Jack to wander the halls and sing his creepy rendition of "Pop Goes the Weasel", so I switched over to the Prize counter video feed and wound the box up a little bit.

"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."

The call ended then. I flashed my light down the hall again, only to come face to face with something that I'm sure wasn't Foxy, or at least not anymore.

That thing hung upside down from the hall ceiling, staring at me with its two heads. Its mouth was agape, exposing several sharp teeth.

"Oh, hi, sugar," it spoke. (Okay from now on, I'm calling Mangle a she) I could get a Southern belle vibe from her. "Aren't you the most adorable night guard I've ever seen?" Whose idea was it to turn a mean pirate into this ridiculously saccharine creature? "You already know why I'm here. I want your blood." She didn't even alter the tone in her voice when she said that. She really wanted me dead.

Mangle quickly disappeared from the hall.

I heard a faint "Hello" coming from the vent. I checked the game room. Besides seeing Fred standing behind a couple tables in the back, the room was empty. I couldn't believe it. The balloon vendor could move on his own. So, how many robots is this now? Ten?

"Mister, you in there?" a high, child-like voice asked. "I'm bored. I want someone to play with." I checked the left vent. The Balloon Vendor (Let's call him BB, short for Balloon Boy), had managed to squeeze his round body into the vent.

I flashed my light down the hall. Foxy stood there, hook raised. I paused to remember exactly what Phone Guy said. Flash my light at him often and he'll leave.

I looked at the Prize Counter camera and wound up Jack's box. I heard a pair of plastic feet hit the floor, as if something crawled out of the vent. I turned to my left. BB stood there, arms crossed and with a huge smile on his face.

"Relax, Mister," he said, trying to sound cute. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He snatched the flashlight from my hands and dumped the batteries out onto the floor. "I tend to let the others do it for me." His laughter was obnoxious and way too cheerful. I saw him kick the batteries under the desk. He then grabbed my wallet off the desk, before emptying it onto the floor. Credit Cards, dollar bills and a driver's license made up a small pile on the floor.

One thing caught his eye, a photograph of an Asian woman in her twenties. He showed it to me. "Is this your girlfriend, Mister?"

"Uh, I..." I didn't know how to respond. I mean, I wasn't Mike Schmidt in these dreams. I was some other guy. But what should I say to a little robot boy who's going through my stuff?

I checked the clock. I had only a few minutes to go. Honestly, I don't know how much of BB I could take. I wanted to throw something at him, but I don't want to pay for BB's repairs.

A chime sounded. BB dropped one of the credit cards he was playing with and dashed down the hall. I had to get on my knees to pick up the flashlight batteries and put them back in the flashlight. My wallet was next on my list of messes that needed to be cleaned. I trudged to the parking lot. BB wasn't like the others, but damn, he was annoying.


	4. SAVE HIM

**_A/N- And now for my first of four segments on the death minigames. I apologize for this chapter's shortness._**

**_Chapter 4- SAVE HIM_**

* * *

The moment I left the pizzeria, I walked into another scene. A fading sign in front of an unfamiliar building read "Fred Bear's Family Diner". I think even a couple letters were falling off the sign. The diner itself wasn't too shabby, just a standard restaurant. I spotted a little boy with dark hair and pale skin standing by the door, crying. He wore a hooded sweatshirt and faded jeans.

"They didn't invite me," the boy sobbed. To add insult to injury, it was raining. I walked towards the kid. He stood by the rusted metal pole holding the sign up. He turned his head in the direction of the doorway. I crept closer to the door. An energetic crowd of children gathered around as a robot bear dashed around the room, delivering cake. I took a close look at the bear. His yellow fur seemed eerily familiar, but I doubt it's coincidental that Fred Bear looks like "Golden Freddy".

Fred Bear's innards were barely audible amongst the racket coming from the children. The kids happily devoured each portion of cake served. My attention then flickered to the other child.

He wiped his face with his sleeve before noticing a car pull up. The reek of cigarettes overwhelmed my nose. A tall man with sickly, yellowish skin got out of his car and walked toward the child. He ran a hand through stringy, unwashed dark brown hair before pulling out a knife. I closed my eyes. I heard the child scream and a body hitting the grass.

The scene soon faded, well all, except for the kid's body. I stared in horror as the kid slowly got up. He slowly mouthed an old children's song.

**_All around the cobbler's bench_**

**_The monkey chased the weasel;_**

**_The monkey thought 'twas all in good fun,_**

**_Pop! goes the weasel._**

**_A penny for a spool of thread,_**

**_A penny for a needle—_**

**_That's the way the money goes,_**

**_Pop! goes the weasel_**.

I think he repeated the same song a few times. I backed away. With each repetition, he seemed to grow and change. Slowly, I came face to face with Jack. The puppet noticed me, turning to face me.

"Ooh, Mike," he chuckled, drifting close to me. "I hate to drop my identity so early, but I feel like I must."

"Must what?" I asked.

Jack just smiled. "I was the first, the others came after." He wrung his hands. "Aaron Caldwell fell before they did." Another pause. "I don't have the heart to tell you the rest. It's best you see it for yourself, Mike." He vanished and I woke up.

Oh, my God. Why did I have to speak to some freaky puppet thing? Does this mean that Jack has a kid spirit inside him? And what's this about not telling me the rest. I guess my new pal Tall-Skinny-and-Freakish wants to keep things a surprise.


	5. Decrepit

**_A/N- Here's a longer chapter._**

**_Chapter 5- Decrepit_**

* * *

I have the day off work. Well, since I live alone, someone has to be here for the repair man. I've been having problems with the furnace all week.

Well, he's here.. he's this chubby fellow with curly chocolate brown hair. I think he said his name's Fritz.

I think I fell asleep on the couch.

Instead of my cozy living room, I was back at the security office.

"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"

I sat at the desk, compiling a mental list of all the things I'd tell Phone Guy if he and I ever met. All the insults I could use...

"Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just The Mangle. Uh..."

I looked at the Prize Counter video feed. Mangle hung there, muttering to ahem... herself.

"Oh, Davy, Davy, Davy," she said shaking her head. "Don't you get it that I'm not the one that the kids loved? And I'm not a boy!"

Wait, Phone Guy's name is Davy? I don't care; I'm calling him Phone Guy because I've been calling him that for a while.

"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close."

I froze. So, last night was the night of the murders? I'm not sure. I clutched the flashlight.

"Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I shone the flashlight beam down the hall and all the color drained from my face. The faceless Bonnie stood in the hall. White mist surrounded him. I held the Freddy mask close to me. Bonnie twitched every so often, as if the child's spirit was still getting used to the new body.

"Hey, mister," the syrupy, cartoony voice I grew accustomed to said. "Is there something on my face?" His voice was heavily distorted. I checked the vents. The old Chica was out, her lower jaw barely hanging on.

"Am I pretty?" she said. "I hope you say yes."

I heard metal scraping on the floor. I have no idea how Chica could manage to crawl around without using her hands. I hurriedly donned the mask.

"Freddy, what happened to your eyes? You're looking a little different," Chica said. She stood in front of me, arms rusted in place. "Oh, I'll leave you be. Let me know if Mister Security Guard shows up."

I took off the mask and shone a flashlight. I could swear I heard a conversation down the hall.

"Ooh, Foxy, that's terrible," Mangle drawled. "I would've torn him to shreds if I were you."

"Aye, lass," Foxy replied. "He slipped out of me grasp. I almost got him."

"Almost," Mangle said, sighing. "But we'll get him one day."

"Ye think?"

"I'm sure of it." Mangle gave a slight laugh.

"Do Ye always have to be the optimist?"

"It's in my programming, Foxy."

I shone my flashlight down the hall. The two robot foxes fell silent.

Mangle turned her head in my direction. "Oh, hi there, sugar. I didn't see you there."

Foxy stood there, stretching, as if getting ready to pounce.

I flashed the light at him a couple times.

Foxy raised one arm, shielding his eyes from the light, before dashing back down the hall.

"Now, you've gone and scared him off," Mangle hissed. She scurried down the hall after her predecessor.

I checked the left vent. BB's smug, smiling face greeted me. I threw on the mask. He left.

After setting the mask on the desk, I shone my flashlight forward.

"Hey, buddy," a familiar voice greeted me. "Mind if I drop in for a visit?" I froze. Freddy stood in the doorway. I can't believe how big he is.

I then suddenly remembered one detail that I might've missed: Jack's music box. I hurriedly switched to the Prize Counter and wound up the box.

In one swoop I put down the tablet and put on the mask. Freddy loomed over me.

"I don't think you're wearing that right," he said. "Here, let me adjust it for you." He reached forward, laying one hand on the mask. I heard a bell chime.

Freddy dashed back down the hall.

* * *

"Uh, dude?" Fritz said. I opened my eyes to find him standing over me. "The furnace is done."

I sat up suddenly and thumbed around in my wallet for my checkbook.

"You were mumbling something about Freddy's," the repairman sighed. "I worked there once."

I raised an eyebrow. "Once?"

"How else would I put myself through college?" Fritz replied. I handed him my check. "Not gonna tell you anything more, it's embarrassing."


	6. Captured

**_A/N- I decided to combine two chapters to create this._**

**_Chapter 6- Captured_**

* * *

I sat in bed, trying to comprehend what I learned. The repair guy was a former night guard, but I highly doubt he was working during the murders. The guard in 1987 was a redhead, not a brunet.

I found myself back at the pizzeria. Freddy was in the hall. I raised the tablet to wind up Jack's music box. I didn't want him getting loose. After winding up the box a little bit, I threw on the mask.

"Wait a second," Freddy said. "I saw that, Mister Security Guard."

The blood froze in my veins. He knew who I was. I was too late to fool him. I took the mask off and closed my eyes.

Freddy stepped backward, crossing his arms. "Now, let's get this over with. I want to see if Fred's got what it takes to finish a guard off." He grabbed me by the shirt collar and dragged me down the hall toward the parts and service room. The others stood outside. What for? I spotted Mangle clutching a bag of arcade tokens.

I think this was the part where I wasn't in the guard's shoes. I was standing beside the doorway leading out of the service room.

"Do you think Fred can really do it?" she asked the robot standing beside her.

Chickie shook her head. "Thirty tokens says he'll chicken, heh, out."

Freddy dragged him inside the room. A bear suit sat against one wall. Fred cowered in the corner behind a shelf of bolts. "Come on out, Fred," the older model said. "I brought him here for you."

Fred trudged toward the suit and opened the back flap. He sneaked glances at the crowd gathered outside the room.

"Don't disappoint them, don't disappoint him either," he stammered. The guard looked around the room. I guess the crowd would just toss him back in the room if he tried to escape.

He closed my eyes as Fred lifted him off the ground and began shoving him inside the costume.

The crowd's taunting wasn't making things any more tolerable.

"Wow," Bon-Bon said. "He's really going to go through with this?"

"I think he'll follow through with it," Mangle replied, pushing a few others out of the way.

I was frozen in fear, watching as some stranger get murdered.

Jack stood near the action. "Okay, head's in, knees in." I couldn't look. Experiencing getting shoved in a suit is unpleasant, but looking at it is even worse. This poor guy was getting murdered for sport.

My gaze was firmly fixed on the other robots. "He better finish," Foxy growled. "I've bet me entire stash on it."

Jack smiled, glancing at the scene. "Mister Security Guard's struggling, almost in."

Chickie looked irritated. "Darn," she spat out.

Bon-Bon laid an arm on her shoulder. "Well, there's still a little bit to be shoved in."

Fred eased the rest of the guard into the suit. Freddy strolled over and the two hoisted the suit into a seated position. I could see the man's terrified hazel eyes stare out into space.

The scene cut to black as I heard cheering from some of the crowd and booing from the rest. The noise faded quickly.

I heard Mangle's voice speak once more. "Foxy, can you tell me about what happened?"

"Why, of course, lassie," the pirate droned.

Instead of the parts and service room, I was beside a purple curtain. Wait a second, this was Pirate Cove. My gaze darted to a calendar on the wall. The year read 1983. I scratched my head. I guess this was after Fred Bear's diner closed down. The curtains opened and Foxy dashed out towards a group of five children. The children cheered. I walked toward the scene. The rest of the kids who triggered these dreams gathered in a circle, listening to the robot recite various pirate tales.

"Twas a typical day," Foxy narrated. "After two years of service, I became the kiddies' favorite. Sure the others were jealous, but those oversized plush toys eventually got over it. I loved me job and me friends. Every moment spent entertaining kids made me happy." I looked at the animatronic fox. It wasn't as dilapidated as the one four years later. It almost looked brand new.

"Can you tell me the part where you saw him?" Mangle asked.

"All right, lassie," Foxy replied. "I don't think ye want to hear me blather on about me happy times."

The scene faded quickly to near the curtain. I covered my nose. The familiar smell of cigarette smoke was my only sign that the killer was near. I turned around. He stood beside Foxy's curtain, wiping something off. Foxy slowly exited the curtain. He stepped forward and approached the five kids. He looked around at the scene. All of them were dead, throats slit. The killer entered the room.

"What's wrong, Foxy?" he sneered. "Don't you like my handiwork?"

Foxy turned to face the killer, teeth bared. "You monster." Foxy lunged forward, hook ready to slice into the man's flesh. I don't think he expected his target to be armed. I think "Purple Guy" had some kind of stun gun on him.

"Just when I thought I'd tear his stomach open, he struck me with some electricity-generating thing," Foxy replied. "I couldn't save them."


	7. Tampering

**_A/N- I want to finish this before Game number 3 comes out._**

**_Chapter 7- Tampering_**

* * *

Wow. I never thought I'd ever feel sympathy for Foxy or witness what might've happened to a previous guard. I don't know his name, but I hope that didn't really happen to him. I'd hate to become a teaching tool for an inexperienced murderous robot.

Okay, so I got a call from Fritz. He wants me to tell him all about my experiences at Freddy's. I doubt he'll believe me, and it's hard to summarize what happened anyway. However, I think I might have to find a way.

Now, on to my most recent dream. I wonder what surprises Night 4 will have in store for me. First of all, who am I in these dreams? And what does Phone Guy (or Davy as Mangle calls him) have to say about today?

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!"

Again, who am I in these dreams? I'm not Mike. In 1987, Mike was a fourth-grader who loved video games and pizza, not a skinny redhead working the worst job ever.

"Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare."

If little Mikey was here at this hour, he would've been safe from these rampaging robots. They won't hurt kids, but they'll gladly main and murder adults.

"Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"

These things are enraged. They'll go out of their way to protect kids, even murder security guards.

I threw on the mask, just as Bon-Bon strode into the room.

"Darn, why do I keep missing him?" the blue rabbit asked. He disappeared down the hall.

I wound up Jack's music box, then checked the vents.

"Hey, cutie," Chickie called out. "I see you there. Want me to keep you company?"

The eerie faceless Bonnie stood in front of me. I threw on the mask.

"Hey, Freddy," the dismantled robot asked. "Do you know where Mister Security Guard went? There's a suit in the back room that has his name on it." I just stared at him, not speaking. "Oh, you don't? Let me know when you do." He shuffled down the hall.

An eerie radio static noise filled the air. I looked up. Mangle had crawled out of the vent onto the ceiling.

"Ooh, nice to see you again, sugar," she cooed. "First time from this angle, though." She opened her mouth, revealing a series of shiny, sharp teeth. One wrong move and those teeth will be dripping with my blood.

I froze. Was there anyway to get Mangle's mind off killing me?

What I did next would not be on the list... ever.

"Gosh, Mangle, you have such pretty eyes," I stammered. Yep, apparently, the night guard has to resort to flattery in order to convince a robot not to kill him.

"Oh, stop it," Mangle said, stifling a laugh. "I'm not that beautiful."

"You have a lovely complexion, pale and beautiful." I said.

"Don't thank me," the robot fox replied. "Thank the guys who painted me this way." She sighed. "I gotta tell you something, Sugar. I'm not one animatronic. Technically, I'm two. Our parts got mixed together." She pointed at the endoskeleton head. "This guy? That was the remade Foxy's head."

I wanted Mangle to not think about sinking her teeth into my neck, not get her life story. At least this will stall her. I wound up Jack's music box while my uninvited guest blathered on.

"...I'm just so lucky I don't feel pain. Sure, it was a little uncomfortable at first. I missed have functional legs, but when life hands you lemons, make lemonade." I shone my light down the hall. Foxy stood there, just staring. I got Mangle talking and the only way to stop her is to wait for six.

"...The others don't mind my condition either. I'm so happy my friends are understanding. I like playing with the kids every day, well, I make sure they don't touch my teeth or my electrical systems."

Oh, God, no. I'm sitting here slowly being driven insane by an overly chatty and homicidal robot. I checked the time, breathing a sigh of relief that it'll soon e time to go. A bell chimed.

"Look at the time!" Mangle said. "I gotta go! Bye!" She scurried down the hall.

I can't believe I just did what I did. Let me correct myself, what the guard in 1987 did. Striking conversations with haunted machines is not a good idea.


	8. A Gift Of Mine

**_A/N- Another short chapter._**

**_Chapter 8- This is a Gift Of Mine_**

* * *

God, why didn't the kids fully remove Mangle's voice box? She just wouldn't be quiet. I got her entire life story, from her birth at the factory to her current condition. If I hear one more thing about how attractive the guy who kept repairing her was, I'm going to lose my mind.

I left the Pizzeria, only to find myself in the parts and service room. The only thing in there was Jack. He thumbed around in the back area before noticing me.

"Oh, hello, Mike," he said.

"Why can you see me?" I asked. The puppet crossed his arms.

"I'm the one who gives you these dreams," Jack replied, somewhat sternly. "I want you to know the truth."

"You put dead kid's souls into the robots," I stammered out. I don't know why I said that.

Jack just laughed. "In hopes of getting him. They all died and I gave them all life. Let me show you!" He led me to the main area of the restaurant. I could see the faint outline of three children standing beside the three robots onstage.

We walked towards Kid's Cove. Mangle lay in a heap in the corner, twitching every so often. Another spirit sat beside the crumpled mess.

BB stood by one of the arcade machines, picking up spare tokens and putting them in a bag. I looked over at my guide. "Let me guess. BB's possessed too?"

Jack nodded. "But he doesn't realize he's dead." He hung his head. "I don't have the heart to tell him the truth. For all he knows, he doesn't get tired, hungry or thirsty."

I cringed, watching BB run around and collect tokens. Here was someone who doesn't even know why he's even running around.

"But who am I in these dreams?" I asked Jack. He whirled around to face me. The scenery soon faded into darkness.

"I can't answer that," he replied. "You'll have to find out yourself. On Night 5."

Night 5. Night 5. Those words echoed in my mind. I guess tomorrow I'll find out who the guard in 1987 was.


	9. Welcome to the Family

**_A/N- Game Number 3's out. I've finished outlining that tale. I have to warn you. Fresh Meat, when it comes out, will be possibly rated M (due to foul language, some disturbing scenes, and more violence). I plan for it to be a lot darker than either Graveyard Shift and After Hours._**

**_Chapter 9- Welcome To The Family_**

* * *

Night 5. Night 5. What will this have in store? I sat, clutching the mask, waiting for Phone Guy to deliver the daily message.

"Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was Fredbear's Family Diner or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"

I guess this night is when all hell breaks loose. The animatronics are enraged that more children have died. Toby's out there somewhere and I just happen to be wearing the same uniform that he did. They think I'm him.

Bonnie was the first to appear in the hall. Foxy stood behind him. I shone the light on them a couple times.

"Hey, watch it, pal," Bonnie snapped. "My eyes are sensitive!"

I wrinkled my nose. Bonnie, you don't have a face, so why did you make that remark? Foxy hid behind Bonnie, trying to avoid being seen by the light.

I wound up Jack's music box. I don't want him coming for me. I've got ten robots to deal with. I don't want there to be any more.

"Gosh, Mister Security Guard's a little anxious today," Bonnie said.

"You know what he did to those kids at the birthday party?" Foxy asked, obviously irritated.

"Oh, yeah, that," Bonnie replied.

I swallowed hard. It was no use trying to convince them otherwise. They wouldn't listen to me. I'm just some guy in a purple uniform shirt, How could I forget that they see me as Toby Blood not... I don't know the guy's name, but he sure as hell isn't Toby Blood. I could be someone I met before, but didn't realize worked at this place.

"We know you're in there," Bon-Bon sneered. "You can't hide from what you've done."

I threw on the mask. Bon-Bon walked by.

"Darn, I keep losing him!" the rabbit hissed.

I think I heard Chickie and Fred down the hall try to console him.

"He can't hide forever," Fred told his friend. "He's got to face the facts. He killed those five kids."

"We just need to get in the room when he's in there," Chickie groaned. "But he keeps slipping out of our clutches."

"Why don't we ask Foxy to do it?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Foxy just attacks anything that moves," Fred replied. "He might hurt one of us by accident."

I paused. I couldn't believe how right I was. They're on the warpath because of some sick bastard who slit the throats of five kids. How could the guard in 1987 keep alive if they just want him dead? Well, since I'm experiencing what it's like for him, I'll have to find out for myself.

Next on the agenda: keep Jack where he can't crawl out of. I wound up the music box for a little bit. That ought to keep him occupied. Even though I knew Jack means no threat to anyone, I'm still not going to drop my guard. He and his army of revenge-seeking spirits want a certain man dead. I'm not him, but who am I in these dreams?

Hours ticked by. Mangle's static-filled wail and BB's incessant laughter were the only sign that some of them were near. Of course, I had to take a break from almost going into cardiac arrest to wind up Jack's music box, but let's just say a visit from Chica changed that.

An indicator on the tablet started to flash yellow. I still had the mask on.

Chica lowered one of her hands towards the indicator. "What's that?" she asked. "Must be some new charging device or something." She walked away, a few seconds before the indicator started flashing red. "It's for the new models, not me." Soon the light stopped flashing entirely and an all-too familiar refrain started echoing down the halls.

**_All around the cobbler's bench_**

**_The monkey chased the weasel_**

**_The monkey thought 'twas all in good fun_**

**_Pop! goes the weasel._**

**_A penny for a spool of thread,_**

**_A penny for a needle—_**

**_That's the way the money goes,_**

**_Pop! goes the weasel._**

I clutched the tablet firmly, waiting for Jack's eventual arrival. A bell chimed.

"I'll never get my vengeance at this rate," Jack sighed, slinking back down the hall.

The scene faded and a check drifted into my hand. I read the name on the check.

Jeremy Fitzgerald.

* * *

**_Pardon me for not updating for a few days. FNAF 3 was released. I needed to outline the third story and most likely, it will not be rated T._**


	10. SAVE THEM

**_A/N- I can't wait to get this story done. I have plenty of ideas for Fresh Meat. This a short chapter._**

**_Chapter 10- SAVE THEM_**

* * *

I exited the pizzeria, only to find myself back where I was going to leave.

"Save them!" I heard a voice cry out. I saw Jack drift down the hall. Freddy followed behind.

The robot bear paused. "Uh, Jack, what's wrong? You looked spooked."

Jack lowered his head. "Dead... Five dead."

I hid behind an arcade cabinet. Jack was the only one who noticed me during these dreams. He better not turn his attention to me.

The two started moving. I made the decision to follow them. I made my way down the dark corridors.

Freddy stared dumbfounded at each one they passed. "We could've gotten him sooner," he droned.

"But they had to switch him over to the day shift," Jack replied.

"Day shift? You mean, the guy in there is not the one we want?"

Jack shook his head. "We got it wrong the entire time."

* * *

I think I woke up at this point. The phone just wouldn't stop ringing. Without even picking up the phone, I knew it was Fritz.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Mike," Fritz replied. "I just want to ask about your experiences."

"At Freddy's?" I asked, slightly irritated. I didn't like being woken up.

"Yeah." I think I heard the rustle of paper.

I cleared my throat before letting my thoughts out.

"Well, I recently quit my job from there. I only found out the place was haunted on my fourth night working there?"

Fritz paused. "Wait, the place was haunted?"

"Yes."

"So, that's why it's closed down. You know, I've always wanted to be a ghost hunter as a kid."

I wrinkled my nose. What if my friends hadn't truly left? What if Toby Blood is still out there somewhere?

Okay, so the conversation ended soon after that. I had to drive past the old pizzeria on the way to the store. I ran out of milk. I looked at the parking lot. A single purple car lay in front of the restaurant. I spotted a man climb out of the driver's seat, carrying a set of tools. What if he was salvaging parts for some odd purpose?

I don't know. I really don't know.

Oh, damn. I forgot to ask Fritz who Jeremy Fitzgerald is.


	11. Bitten

**_A/N- Last Chapter. Fresh Meat will be up later this week. Pardon me for the delay._**

**_Chapter 11- Once Bitten..._**

* * *

Just who the hell is Jeremy Fitzgerald? And why do I get the feeling I've met him before?

Well, I guess I'll have to live through his night 6 in order to find out.

I sat nervously, waiting for Phone Guy's message.

"Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."

Jeremy, I don't know what you're thinking, but how could you not know that the place was closed? And a birthday party tomorrow? Something's gonna go really wrong. I can feel it in my bones.

I brought the mask close to me. Jeremy's going to need it more than ever tonight. Okay, so first in the hall is old Foxy. I flashed him in the face a few times.

That's when I heard Bon-Bon speaking.

"Just let me at him, Fred," the blue bunny hissed. "I'll give him what he truly deserves!"

"What if that's not who we're after?" Fred asked.

"Are you making excuses for a man who slit five kids' throats?" He glanced at me from down the hall. "Of course that's him!"

"Uh, I'm not so sure we even got the right guy." Fred just backed away. "I'm gonna go make sure."

Bon-Bon crossed his arms. "Fine then, but I know who I'm dealing with. Toby's not gonna make it out tonight." I saw him creep out of the vent. He slid by me while I had the mask on. The rabbit trudged out of the office, muttering something to himself.

Another uninvited guest entered my office, this one tended to attach herself to the ceiling. I looked up. Mangle hung there like some grotesque chandelier.

"So, you like hurting kids, huh, sugar?" She drawled.

I doubt she even can tell a difference between a skinny redhead and a tall, lanky, tattooed brunet who smokes. From her point of view, the man in the security office is evil and must die painfully. Her plastic face was inches away from mine. "You know, I could always wait here until Foxy shows up." The stripped bare endoskeleton head turned in the direction of the hall. "I'll enjoy watching him gut you like a game animal."

I threw on the mask. Bon-Bon had entered the room. I ducked under the desk, just in time for him to pass by.

"Sugar, It's best that I deal with you in my own way," she cooed. "I'll show you tomorrow just what I can do."

The clock chimed just as I woke up. Well, the phone woke me up. I grabbed the phone off my bedside table.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mike, it's me," Fritz said. "Just calling to see if you found out anything else."

I yawned before replyng. "Do you know who Jeremy Fitzgerald is?"

Fritz paused. "Uh, I never told you this, but he got..."

I think I fell asleep again.

This time I was standing in Kid's Cove. Ambulance sirens wailed outside as paramedics wheeled a gurney out of the restaurant. I hurried towards the ambulance after glancing at Mangle. Blood and bits of brain matter dripped down from her ivory teeth.

Someone got hurt because of the murders... but where's Jeremy? I got to the ambulance once the paramedics lifted the stretcher into the ambulance. A gust of wind blew the victim's hair. I looked closely at the injured man.

"Come on Mr. Fitzgerald," one of the men said. "You'll be fine."

I stood there as the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot. Jeremy Fitzgerald was the one bitten in 1987?

The dream soon faded away. A choir of children's voices echoed in the distance.

"He came back."

"We knew he would."

"We have a place for him."

I woke up. Fritz had hung up, but what on earth do the voices mean?

* * *

**_Tomorrow I'm starting Fresh Meat._**


End file.
